Mario's Snowball Fight
by Flowerstar
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom! Mario and his partners were having a snowball fight while his other pals were playing in the snow. Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!
1. Festive Gossip and Laughter

Christmas is just around the corner and my exams are finally nearly over which means I can finally update my fic:D Anyway, I've been under a lot of stress, well mainly about the exams. But the best thing is that I get to have study leave. Cool, huh? Do any of you have study leave before? This is my first story that has no disclaimer and merry Christmas, everyone:)

* * *

**Mario's Snowball Fight**

It is that time of the year, it's Christmas! And everyone is in the hustle and bustle in Toad Town. But at Peach's Castle, Mario and the gang were busy talking and wearing their comfy coats, scarves and gloves to keep them nice and cozy. Toad, Toadette and the other Toad servants were busy cleaning the castle and making the Christmas dinner for everyone to dig in. Decorations were already been put up and the table was neatly laid with knifes, forks, cups, wine glasses, cups and napkins. Christmas music has been played as well.

"We-a the Mario and-a party we are, holding-a magical map we-a travel-a so-a-far, Beating the enemies old-a-and-a new, going to find-a some crystal-a-stars. Oh-a, crystal-a star wonder, Mario's-a might, the Thousand-a Year-a Door is a wonderful-a sight, Mario is-a leading, we-a are proceeding. We're—"

Mario got cut off by Luigi hitting him on the back, really hard.

"Mario! That's-a not the-a song!" He yelled, who was wearing a green coat with a green furry hood. On his head he wore a wooly hat with an 'L' on it.

"You-a don't-a have to hit-a-me so hard!" Mario shouted, who was wearing the same attire as Luigi but his coat and hat is red. On it is an 'M' on it.

"Hey boys!" A female voice bellowed. "What are you doing?"

Luigi heard this and jumped in surprise, his legs were shaking and his face gone bright red. Mario turned around and so did his brother, very slowly. The voice came from Daisy who was wearing a long yellow coat that went down to her feet with a furry hood. She was wearing her usual earrings and the same brooch that was on her dress was on her coat as well. She had her crown on her head and her hairstyle was still the same.

"Uh… h-hey-a Daisy, you-a look-a hot in-a that-a coat." Luigi replied, looking at Daisy's new coat.

Mario nudged Luigi very hard and glared at him.

"Uh… I-a-mean you-a look-a nice."

"Gee thanks, Luigi!" Daisy said with a smile. "You look um… nice too!"

Luigi gazed down at his own coat and back at Daisy.

"Really-a?"

"Yeah, really." Daisy said.

"Oh. So um… do-a you want to-a build-a snowman with-a me?"

"Okay!"

Toadsworth walked to Mario, Luigi and Daisy.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi and Miss Daisy, please make sure you keep yourself warm and be careful of catching a cold out there." The old toad told them.

"Sure-a Toadsworth, just-a don't a-worry." Mario replied.

Luigi and Daisy both nodded as Peach came to Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Toadsworth.

"Ah, princess, there you are! You're ready to go outside?" Toadsworth inquired.

"Yes." Peach replied, who was wearing a light pink coat which is shaped like her dress but her coat has white spots all over it and her usual brooch was at the middle of her coat, somewhere near the top. She still had a crown on her head and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her coat has a furry hood like Daisy's but it's pink. While Peach wasn't looking, Mario and Daisy were covering their mouths and about to burst out laughing. They were giggling to themselves. Luigi stared at them and crossed his arms in a frustrated manner. Peach turned to her friends.

"So how's everyone been doing?" She asks.

Suddenly, Mario and Daisy burst into hysterics. Mario holds his tummy and laughs while Daisy was on the floor, kicking her legs back and forth.

"What's their problem? Is it something I said?" She wondered, looking at Luigi who shrugged.

"I think-a they-a laughing because-a of-a your coat, princess." Luigi said.

"Why?"

"When you-a were wearing-a the bikini and-a jumping-a around, singing-a the loony-a song, Mario and-a I taped-a it. We went-a back-a down here and watched-a the footage. We laughed-a again and Mario says that-a-he wanted-a to show it-a to-a-Daisy. I-a told him we-a can't but-a outside Mario took-a it and ran-a to-a Shroomnet Café. Daisy was-a there and Mario-a showed it to-a Daisy who-a watched it and laughs with-a my-a-brother. Wario, Waluigi and-a Yoshi came-a in and I won't-a let Mario show-a the footage to-a them and the-a footage was on. Now all-a my-a friends were-a laughing except-a me. Next-a day, I-a went to-a item shop and-a came-a out. I-a heard two-a toads saying-a stuff about-a the-a footage. I-a was-a in-a-shock and ran to-a see my-a brother selling-a tickets for seeing-a footage-a of-a you, outside-a Shroomnet-a Café. I talked-a to-a him and you-a came. You-a went-a in and you-a told Daisy about-a something."

"It was an announcement, Luigi."

"Oh. You-a left-a and-a Daisy and-a Mario were-a laughing again. Daisy-a threw-a CD at-a me and-a I-a caught it. I snapped-a it into-a two. They-a carried on-a laughing and asked-a them if-a Daisy has-a more-a CDs. At-a the-a Café, everyone was-a sniggering. Princess made an-a announcement and at-a the-a end, everybody except-a me was a laughing. Daisy and-a my-a brother were on-a computer and I-a said-a goodbye. I was-a angry and asked-a them where-a were the-a disks. I-a told-a Daisy that-a you will-a do-a something-a horrible to her and she was-a scared. She-a broke-a all the-a CDs and she and I-a left. Next-a day, I came-a to-a see her and told-a her that-a we've got-a problem-a. Mario then-a showed us the-a footages of-a you and more-a stuff, Daisy-a shouted-a at him and Wario came with-a loads-a of-a-merchandise about-a you. He gave-a each of-a them to-a us and I told-a him that you-a will-a kill us. Wario was-a frightened and-a ran off. Me, Daisy and-a Mario bumped into-a our friends and told-a them to take off-a their cap and-a shirt. You came and we tried to-a hide the merchandise behind-a us. Some-a toads came to have a interview-a with-a you. Daisy told-a them to get out but they-a said that they're-a-live. You-a watched-a the news and you-a shouted at-a us."

"So that's what happened. Are there any more you want to tell me?"

"No-a, princess."

"I see."

"So-a we are ready to-a go-a outside?"

Peach stared at Mario and Daisy who were still laughing very noisily.

"Um… I don't think so."

Luigi also looked at his brother and his girlfriend.

"I'm-a with-a you on-a this-a one."

* * *

I was thinking of doing this as a one-shot but I changed my mind. I'll try to finish this at the end of December. Anyway, I'm so glad that the forum is back on the **Nintendo UK site**. It's about time it's fixed. :) Did any of you have fun playing _Mario Kart DS_? I did:D It was totally awesome! 


	2. Wario's on Fire again & Snow Fun begins!

I'm enjoying my study leave right now. I bet all the girls in my year are having a time of their lives too. I'm listening to Girls Aloud: Chemistry right now. Some of the songs were awesome:) Anyway, isn't it great? I get to have the rest of the week all to myself and I don't have to go to school until the holiday is over:D

* * *

"Er… guys? Can you quit laughing please?" Peach pleaded.

Mario and Daisy didn't take any notice of Peach and continued their hysterical laughter. Just then, Wario walked past Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy. Wario looked down at the red-clad plumber and Daisy.

"Laughing-a losers." Wario mumbled as he went past.

Mario and Daisy stopped laughing and immediately stood up. Flames were in their eyes, literally and were really angry now. Mario and Daisy dashed off after Wario, leaving Peach and Luigi standing there.

"…O-kay…" Peach said.

"At-a least they stopped-a laughing." Luigi replied.

Meanwhile Wario was walking slowly until he heard loud sounds. He turned around and jumped up in shock to see Mario and Daisy running towards him. Wario screamed like a little girl and ran off. Mario and Daisy dashed past Mario's old and recent partners who were busy having a conversation.

"Did you hear something?" Vivian asked her friends.

"Nah, it must be your imagination." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, I agree with Yoshi here. You must be hearing things." Goombella agreed.

"But I swear I heard something before!" Vivian whined.

"Come-a back here, you crazy-a coward!"

"We just wanna punch you!"

Mario and Daisy's voice can be heard further away from them.

"Now, I can hear something!" Goombella exclaimed.

"See, I told you." Vivian said as she crossed her arms and looked at the female goomba, smirking.

Ms. Mowz stepped forward. "Mmmm… those voices came from Mario and his friend, I assume."

"You must be right, darling." Flurrie replied.

"Yo guys! Are we gonna talk about something else or what?" Yoshi yelled.

Flurrie and Ms. Mowz glared at him, making Yoshi backing away to a wall.

"Yoshi, stop changing the subject!"

"Sheesh! Ya don't have to shout at me like that!" Yoshi shouted.

* * *

Wario was running away while Mario was sprinting after him and Daisy was following behind after her pal. Wario, Mario and Daisy were running around the room.

"Guys, this is no way to behave!" Peach bellowed as loud as she can.

"Yeah, are we going-a outside or-a what!" Luigi hollered, trying to help Princess Peach.

Mario, Daisy and Wario ignored their calls and carried on running around.

Vivian used her special ability and disappeared into the shadows. She appeared somewhere far away while Wario was sprinting to the shadow siren. She used her ability, Fiery Jinx, and flames were instantly were on Wario's bum. She vanished once again. Mario and Daisy were still dashing but then they stopped. They stared at Wario's bottom, wide eyed and gazed at it for 20 minutes.

"Hmm… that's-a odd. Something's-a burning." Wario muttered. He sniffed again. "I think-a someone's preparing-a Christmas-a dinner."

Mario and Daisy were holding their breaths, preventing themselves from laughing. While they were trying to stop giggling, their cheeks were changing colour. They couldn't hold it for long and burst out laughing yet again. Wario spun around to see Mario and Daisy chuckling, he was getting really furious.

"What-a the heck is-a so funny?" Wario demanded. "I need-a to know!"

"Y-y-your-a b-b-bum's o-o-on-a f-f-fire a-a-again-a!" Mario exclaimed as he laughed.

Wario was not amused. "What do-a you-a mean my bum's-a on fire-a?"

"Y-y-your b-b-bottom's has flames on it!" Daisy shouted as she laughed loudly than Mario.

"WHAT?"

"Y-y-your-a b-b-bum's o-o-on-a f-f-fir—" Mario yelled.

"My-a bum's on-a what?" Wario inquired, looking intently at his rival.

"O-on f-f-fire!"

Wario tried his best to look behind himself and saw that his bottom was really blazing.

"Not again-a."

He then ran around the room, yelling "AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE!"

He shouted the same thing repeatedly and ran around the room like a loony. Mario and Daisy were laughing even now.

"H-h-hey Mario, d-d-do you remember this?" Daisy asked between giggles.

"Y-yeah!" Mario exclaimed.

_-Flashback-_

"_Wario, do you know how to use the matches?" Peach inquired._

"_Well-a, duh! What do-a ya think I-a am? Stupid?" Wario said, confidently. He turned to the red rockets. "Watch-a and be-a amazed as I, Wario, succeed-a to light the-a fireworks!"_

"_Uh… why are you saying like that?" Daisy asks, her face now has a confused look._

"_I dunno-a."_

_Wario used a match and lit up the rockets, one by one. The first one zoomed up, high into the sky and… **BOOM! **A colorful firework appeared. He leaned on the second firework rocket which was about to take off. Flames from it were burning on Wario's bottom, when he wasn't looking._

"_Well, what-a do ya-a think? Great, huh?" He bragged._

"_I think it sucks eggs." Yoshi muttered._

"_If you-a think it-a does, then try-a saying it-a to my face!" Wario yelled._

"_Er… b-bro-a, d-don't l-l-look-a n-n-now b-b-but—" Waluigi stuttered, pointing to Wario's butt._

"_Shut up-a, Waluigi, can't-a ya see I'm-a trying to show-a off?"_

"_B-b-but-a y-y-y-your b-b-butt's-a o-o-on f-f-f—"_

"_WHAT! WHAT!"_

"_I'M-A TRYING TO-A TELL YA BUT-A YOUR BUM'S-A ON FIRE!"_

_Wario gazed at his bottom to see that it's really burning! "Oh, shroom-a."_

_He stood still for a moment and suddenly screamed._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE! MY BUM'S-A ON-A FIRE!" Wario shrieked, running around the castle grounds like a mad man._

"_Don't-a worry I'll save-a ya!" Waluigi hollered. He sprinted as fast as he could to the double door._

_While Wario was dashing all over the place, Mario and the group can't help but laugh hysterically. Some of them fell on their backs and kicking back and forth._

"_T-t-t-that's s-s-s-so f-f-funny! I-I-I-It h-h-hurts!" Daisy said, holding her tummy even as she is on the floor._

"_I-I-I-I c-c-can't-a BREATHE!" Mario yelled, laughing his head off._

"_I-a bet you knew-a his butt-a will be in-a flames!" Luigi replied, crossing his arms and smiling._

_2 hours later, Waluigi ran out of the castle, carrying a bucket of icy water. He threw it on Wario and the blaze subsided._

"_Hey-a Wario!" Mario laughed." Did your-a bum set-a on fire by-a Vivian's-a fiery jinx or Bowser's flame-a breath?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Now-a I remember!" Mario yelled in triumph. "That-a was so-a funny, wasn't it?"

Daisy nodded.

"Can I have your attention please?" A voice bellowed.

Mario and his princess friend whirled around to Peach. Everyone else did the same.

"Thank you," Princess Peach said as she did a curtsy. "Now, since we're about to head outside, you must wrap up really nicely so you'll be very warm and cozy. If you're wearing a skirt or dress, wear socks or tights so your legs won't freeze. Now let's go—"

When Peach was about to finish her sentence, everybody rushed outside leaving the double door open, factually.

"Er… maybe I shouldn't say that." She mumbled.

"Yeah, anyhow let's join the others." Toadette replied.

Toad nodded.

Peach, Toad and Toadette dashed to the door and went outside in the cold, freezing weather.

* * *

LOL, I've been having such a fabulous time at home, listening to See the Light by Paradise and updating this. You know I was totally lucky last night; I was playing _Mario Superstar Baseball _and guess what? I got a homerun or a much better one playing as Toad and Mario. I think I've done one with Luigi too. Boy, aren't they helpful when you have them as teammates:) I finally beat Yoshi's and Donkey Kong's team! Yay! Hooray! Yippee:D And now they're on my team! Anyhow, I'll try to beat Wario's team in Challenge Mode in the Star level. Have anyone got a homerun before? I bet the younger siblings of the year 11 girls will be SO jealous that year 11 get to stay at home and the younger ones have to go to school. They and I should say "In your face!" to the younger brothers or sisters. By the way, there are some references to some parts of _A Mario Birthday Party_ and _Mario's Worldwide Footage Madness_. If you've read those fics, you'll know where those came from. 


	3. Bikini Business

Being a Year 11 girl is kinda great, huh, despite all the coursework, boring lessons and homework. Study leave is SO awesome:D Anyway, I've made my first forum on this site, so check it out! Anyhow, have any of you heard of _Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time_? It's probably coming out next year. Boy, I really can't wait to watch a special episode of _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_:) It's obviously something to do with Christmas.

* * *

"Gee, it's sure is cold out there isn't it?" Peach replied, crossing her arms and shivering.

"Yes, your highness." Toad and Toadette said.

Mario and Daisy both ran over to Peach and her toad servants.

"Hey-a Daisy, she's still-a wearing the same-a coat!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at Peach's new coat.

"Yeah!" Daisy smiled.

"Don't tell me, you've come here to insult me again, were you Mario?" Peach asked, her hands were on her hips.

Mario shook his head.

"Hee, hee, I know a song to sing about her coat." Daisy says, giggling.

"Really-a? What is it then-a?" The red-clad plumber inquired.

"Eenie, meanie, teeny, weenie, polka-dot bikini!"

Mario leaned over to his friend and whispered in her ear "Er… do you mean-a, 'white dot bikini'?"

Daisy chuckled "heh, heh, that's a good one Mario!"

Mario and his pal burst into hysterical laughter yet again. Peach turned away and her face gone bright red, she put her hand on her left cheek and felt it. Toad and Toadette were really mad now and stomped towards the plumber and his princess buddy.

"Okay Mario, enough with the bikini business." Toad replied, sternly. "I've had it with you teasing the princess!"

"But, but, I was-a just joking with-a her!" Mario yelled. "Besides-a, her coat reminds me of the pink-a white spot-a bikini that she-a wears in-a the footage!"

Peach heard this and she began to cry. Her wailing can be heard all over the castle grounds.

Toad spun around and glared back at Mario "Now what you've have done! You've made poor princess cry!"

"Yeah! Now say that you're sorry!" Toadette bellowed.

Mario sighed and walked over to Princess Peach. He put his hand on her shoulder. Daisy sprinted to her pals and gave her cousin a lovely back massage.

"Sorry-a princess, you're-a coat is so-a funny. I-I can't stop laughing. Your coat reminds me of your-a bikini. I'm so sorry that I teased-a you. Will-a you forgive me?"

Peach didn't answer.

"Please-a princess?"

Princess Toadstool Peach didn't reply.

"Even though, that I made-a fun of you, I-I-I…"

"I, what Mario?" Peach replied.

"I…I… l…l…love…yo—"

Mario realized what he's going to say and stopped his sentence. _Mamma mia, what I'm-a I saying? It will-a be embarrassing-a if I tell-a princess that I love-a her!_

"You know what, Mario?" Peach questioned.

"What?" Mario said.

"I… I… I…love—"

"I love-a you, isn't-a it?" Mario answered for the princess.

"Y-y-yeah, I think." Peach stuttered, her face turned a little red once again.

"You know-a princess, I was going to-a say the same-a thing."

"Really?"

"Yes-a."

"I love-a you, Peach."

"I love you too, Mario."

Peach whirled around and hugged the plumber. He did the same.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Toadette?" Toad said with a smile.

The female toad nodded. Toad and Toadette had their arms around each other.

"Can I stop messaging her now?" Daisy asked.

"Yep." Mario answered.

Daisy moved her hands away from Peach's back.

"Hey-a Daisy, can you build a snowman with-a me?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Coming, Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed.

She ran off leaving Mario, Peach, Toadette and Toad behind.

"So let's join the others, shall we?" The Mushroom Kingdom princess asked her friends.

"Okay!" Mario and the toads grinned.

They sprinted as fast as they could until suddenly a snowball was heading towards them. They avoided it just in time before the white, pure, icy ball of snow hits them.

"Phew! That was close!" Toad replied, relieved that the snowball didn't hit the unexpected gang.

"Hmm… seems like a snowball-a fight happening-a somewhere." Mario said, pondering as he dashed off.

"Hey Mario, wait for us!" Peach, Toad and Toadette hollered.

They scurried after the red-clad plumber which begins everyone's winter wonderland fun.

* * *

Sorry that I ended the chapter a little shorter, I just felt like doing it. Anyway, is it me or is Christmas is extremely special this year? I've got more than 12 cards and 4 presents so far. Great, huh? There are no references in this one but there will be in future chapters. So if you want a part of your fic as a reference, just say it in your review:) listening to the Girls Aloud Christmas Bonus Disc those songs are fantastic, aren't they? I think they are better than the classic Christmas musics. 


	4. Snowball Fight: Part 1

I was playing _Kirby: Power Paintbrush_ yesterday. It was great but using the stylus to draw lines for Kirby to move on is kinda annoying because he's a ball and when he's rolling to a direction you don't want him to go, you have to draw a line to block him. The most frustrating part of the game is when Kirby is in underwater. He tries to rise to the surface and drawing lines to push him down is extremely irritating. But despite all that, I was playing all right. The game was my Christmas present, by the way. What did you get for Christmas?

* * *

When Mario was running, a snowball just hit him in his face. He wiped it off with his glove and stopped sprinting. He looked left and right many times to see who hit him. Voices can be heard right now.

"Catch me if you can!"

"I'm gonna pulverize you with this snowball and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Look out for me! I'm going to hit you!"

Mario walked closer; footprints were behind him because he stepped onto the thick, white snow. Snow continued to fall heavily and wind was blowing harder. He was holding on to his hat incase it got blown away. Suddenly a dark hole appeared in front of the plumber and a shadow siren emerged. She was wearing her usual red and white striped hat and pink hair was dangling from it. A curl was at the end of her luxurious hair. She has a purple body and it seems that she's floating like a ghost.

"Vivian! What-a are you doing-a here?" Mario asked in shock.

"I've came here to have a snowball fight with Goombella and the rest. Do you want to join us?" The shadow siren, now known as Vivian, answered.

"You mean-a Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Bobbery and-a Ms. Mowz were here-a too!"

"Yes."

"But-a are my-a old-a friends are at-a this-a time?"

"I think so. I only saw our friends, Mario."

"I see-a."

"So why not we join them?"

"Okeydokey!"

They went off to find their friends. Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Ms. Mowz and Bobbery were throwing snowballs at each other in Peach Gardens, near Peach's castle. Chain Chomps were rampaging around the course, mainly all over the maze. A building was at the end of the maze and a few flower beds perhaps. The party was having a snowball fight near the flower beds.

"I'm going to get you!" Flurrie yelled, holding a snowball.

"You can't get me, I'm a ghost remember?" Bow said, reminding her.

"I'm a ghost as well."

"Really! You don't look like one."

"Well, I'm a cloud spirit darling."

"Oh really, then show me what you can—"

Bow got cut off when a snowball hit her.

"Ow! That hurts!" She bellowed. She looked everywhere to know who strike her. Suddenly another snowball was heading towards the princess boo but she luckily turned invisible.

"Ha, ha, you missed me!" Bow taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"Guess again!" A voice hollered.

Once again a snowball was zooming towards her but she used her fan to hit the ball back when she turned around. She saw Mario and Vivian walking towards them. They were coming closer and she noticed that Vivian was holding the snowball that Bow bat back.

"So it was you, isn't it?" Bow called to the plumber and the shadow siren.

"No it wasn't, it was…um… Mario." Vivian lied.

"I didn't-a do it!" Mario shouted, glaring at her.

"Oh really, then who did?" Bow inquired.

"Vivian." Mario replied.

"So it was you!" Bow yelled, pointing at Vivian. The shadow siren lowered her hat to cover her face so no one could see her blushing. Bow grabbed a small pile of snow and rolled it into a ball. She held it into the air. "Okay, EAT SNOW!"

The snowball was whizzing really fast to Mario and Vivian but thankfully she holds her plumber friend and they both disappeared into the shadows, thus the ball missed its target. Mario and Vivian resurfaced.

"You're not the only one who can use tricks!" Vivian exclaimed. "Two can play at this game!"

Bow and Vivian threw a snowball at each other but they both used their special abilities to avoid the attack. They re-appeared.

"I guess they're evenly matched." Goombella said, watching Bow and Vivian throwing snowballs.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it will last." Goombario agreed, also looking at the princess boo and the shadow siren of fire. "Anyway, I got a score to settle with you!"

"Me too." Goombella nodded.

They started to have a snowball brawl as well. Even though, they don't have hands, they have to use their mouths to throw. But they're having a hard time trying to make a ball.

Meanwhile, Bow and Vivian were still at it, throwing snowballs. Mario tried to duck to evade from the attack. Somehow, Yoshi rushed by and stood in front of the girls.

"Okay gals, get ready to BRAAA—" Yoshi yelled as loud as he can.

"Wait a macaroni minute-a! You're-a not Jolene!" Mario shouted, staring furiously at Yoshi.

"Of course I'm not, what do ya think I am, an idiot!"

"Then-a why you're saying like-a that?"

"Um… I dunno."

"Anyway-a, you just stole Jolene's-a line!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you-a did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you-a did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you-a d—"

"SHUT UP!" Bow and Vivian bellowed.

"Huh?" Mario and Yoshi said with a confused look.

"Why don't you guys kindly take your nonsense outside?" Vivian asked, pointing to absolutely nowhere.

"But we are outside!" Yoshi whined.

"Whatever just stop arguing over something stupid." Bow replied.

"But you're the ones who are quarrelling over something dumb!"

"Well, just leave us alone."

"We'll just see about that!" Yoshi devilishly smirked, getting a lump of snow and rolled it into a ball. He threw it with full force. Vivian used Fiery Jinx on the snowball and dropped onto the ground, melting into a puddle.

"What the—" Yoshi muttered, his eyes were wide. "Okay, that does it!"

He was in rage and he yet again flings a snowball towards Vivian and Bow but the princess boo whacked it back, using her fan as a baseball bat. The ball ricochet and was speedily going to Yoshi. He ducked just in the nick of time. Vivian, Bow and Yoshi throwing snowballs while Mario was attempting to run away. Peach, Toad and Toadette finally got to where Mario and company were. They were panting and breathing heavily because of all that running they did. Toad and Toadette were sweating.

"Mario? Where are you?" Peach called, searching for the red-clad plumber.

"Right here-a!" Mario shouted, waving his right hand in the air, standing at a flower bed.

"There you are! I was…looking all over for… you!"

"You was-a!"

"Yes, where were you all this time?"

"With my-a partners, having a snowball-a fight."

"I think you shouldn't stay here, you could get hit by snowballs."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Don't worry-a princess, I'll be-a fine."

"Oh all right then but I'll stay here with you to keep you safe."

"Okay, I like-a company anyway."

"Should we stay here too, your highness?" Toad asked.

"Yes you can, as long as you and Toadette stay away from the snowball fights."

"Okay, your princess-ness!"

"I think I should-a join them." Mario said, about to walk away from Peach and her servants.

"Be careful out there!" Peach yelled.

"I will-a!" Mario yelled back.

He sprinted off to join the others while Peach, Toad and Toadette were standing at a flower bed.

* * *

Here's part 1 done and I'll do part 2 when I have time. I finally defeated Bowser and his team on Challenge Mode, Special Cup at his baseball field. I couldn't have done it without Donkey Kong. I'm so glad that I have him as a teammate. He's very tough when I'm against him. LOL, I really enjoyed the ending and it was totally awesome and fantastic. :D But sadly, I haven't finished the game yet. Now that I've got all the trophies, I can use Bowser as team captain. Has anyone gone that far in _Mario Superstar Baseball_? 


	5. Snowball Fight: Part 2

While Mario and his partners, well not all of them, some were throwing snowballs at each other in rage, Bowser and his goons, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Boo, Petey Piranha and a few Hammer Bros. were hiding behind a side of the entrance near a path with some flower beds beside them.

"What should we do, your terrible-ness?" One of the Hammer Bros. asked.

"Quiet you fool! We mustn't let Mario know that we're here." Bowser snapped.

"Yeah, do ya-a wanna get us-a busted?" Wario agreed, glaring at Bowser's henchman.

"No." The Hammer Bro. said.

"Then shut-a up."

"So what's the plan?" King Boo inquired.

"The plan is to do a massive snow assault on Mario and his pathetic little friends." Bowser explained the plan to his cronies.

"But how's that going to work, your awfulness?" A Hammer Bro inquires.

"You have to keep your big gob shut or it will never work."

"But there's Princess Peach over there."

"I know, you dimwit!"

"Hey! Why don't we kidnap her first then beat up Mario later?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea but I'd rather use my scheme."

"Okay, if it's fine with you, your nastiness."

So Bowser and his followers began to gather enough snow for the plan. Bowser was standing still further away from the Chain Chomp while Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Boo, Petey Piranha and a small number of Hammer Bros. were getting snow from the ground, avoiding the Chain Chomp. Wario ran back to the King of the Koopas and put a ball of snow on the floor. The rest did the same which it is now a big pile of snowballs.

"Now what, sire?" Hammer Bro. asks.

"We build a shield to protect ourselves from that pesky plumber." Bowser answered.

"All right, then."

So, Bowser and his cohorts got to work. They went around the circle of grass where the sculpture was, collecting more snow as they could. They returned to where the stack of snowballs was and put the snow down behind the balls. They started to build a snow wall. It took them about half an hour or an hour to complete it. Finally their work was done.

"What should we do now?" King Boo asks, looking at Bowser.

"Grab a snowball and start throwing." Bowser said, getting a ball from the pile.

"So, we're starting a snowball fight?"

"Exactly."

King Boo and the others each got a ball and were ready to fling them.

"Now-a, Bowser?" Waluigi questioned.

"NOW!" Bowser exclaimed.

They kept on throwing snowballs. They zoomed in every direction. Some missed and some successfully zipped through the entrance to the flower beds. Meanwhile, Mario was in a predicament of his own. Since there are loads of snowballs flying everywhere, he tried to duck or run to keep away from the snowballs. Suddenly, a ball was heading towards the plumber hero and it hit his overalls, unfortunately. Mario turned around to see Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Boo, Petey Piranha and some Hammer Bros. throwing snowballs at Mario's direction.

"Guys! Hold it-a!" Mario shouted, trying to get everyone's attention but no one listened.

"GUYS, STOP-A!"

His voice echoed through the garden. Goombario and the gang immediately stopped to look at Mario.

"Mario, what the heck was your beef?" Goombella demanded.

"Well, I-a tried to tell you-a fellas but you wouldn't-a listen so I yelled-a as loud-a as I can. Anyway, we're under-a attack." Mario told his partners.

"Under attack! What does that mean?"

"It means-a that Bowser and his-a goons are attacking-a us!"

"WHAT!" Everyone bellowed in shock.

"You're joking, are you Gonzales?" Yoshi replied.

"Nope. Anyhow, let's get-a our snowballs-a and show them-a the door!" Mario hollered.

"Mario, I'm doing this with you." Peach said as she ran to her friend.

"But I don't want-a you to get hurt-a, princess."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"All right-a then, as long as you-a defend yourself-a."

"Thank you, Mario."

Mario got a snowball and threw it. It whizzed through to where Bowser and crew were.

"Give them-a no mercy!" He yelled.

Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz and Peach threw their balls. They whooshed very fast, straight through the entrance and exit. They were heading towards Bowser and his evil followers.

"Hey look, bogies at twelve o'clock!" Petey Piranha cried out, pointing at the snowballs.

"Oh yeah-a, I got boogies-a at eleven." Wario said, picking his nose.

Bowser breathed fire at Wario, burning him to a crisp. He was black all over and he blinked twice.

"Next time you moron, never EVER say that in a situation like this!" Bowser scolded at Wario.

"Sorry-a." Wario grumbled, crossing his arms. _Koopa creep._

A snowball successfully hit in Bowser's eye.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Bowser screamed, running around like a madman. Stomping sounds can be heard from his feet.

"Relax sire, you just got hit." A Hammer Bro said, trying to calm his master down.

"Yahoo!" A voice exclaimed.

Mario's voice was heard past the Chain Chomp rampaging around the circle of grass, obviously where Bowser and the group were.

"I think Mario hit you, Bowser." Boo pondered.

"What makes you say that?" King Boo asked.

"I just heard him cheering or something."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Bowser carried on screaming and running around until he accidentally fell into the water.**_ SPLASH!_** King Boo, Boo, Petey Piranha, Wario, Waluigi and one or two Hammer Bros. walked over to the bridge that was past the Chain Chomp and the grass sculpture. They were gazing down at Bowser, who was struggling to swim.

"Don't just stand there you imbeciles, get me out of there!" Bowser commanded.

"Uh… sure sire, if we could that is." A Hammer Bro. said.

"Hey! Why don't you call your Koopa Clown Car to come over?" Another Hammer Bro. suggested.

"I can't I'm…drowning…here!"

"Fine, then I'll call it to come!"

The second Hammer Bro. just looked at the first with a puzzled face, then back at Bowser. "Um… how do we call it, boss?"

"Just… snap… your… fingers."

"But what will happen if it doesn't arrive soon?"

"Just… don't… worry, you worry wart!"

"All right, here goes nothing."

The hammer bearing henchman snapped his fingers, if he has some that is, and surprisingly the Koopa Clown Car get there, hovering above the water next to the King of the Koopas. It is also known as the Koopa Kopter. It looks like a manic white clown face with a green propeller on its underside. Top speeds and maneuverability were unknown but it is very roomy. Bowser tries to jump into his favorite transport but ends up falling into the pond water again. He attempted to resurface but failed.

"Guess I've got to worry about a Giant Koopa that can't even swim." The Hammer Bro. murmured.

"I heard that!" Bowser yelled, keep on splashing the pond.

All of a sudden, from nowhere snowballs were hurling left and right. They were sped through the garden like Bullet Bills. Wario and the other's jaw opened their jaws in shock and their eyes were wide at the sight. They instantly screamed and ran for their lives; some of them had their arms in the air as they ran. They dashed out of the garden, leaving Bowser behind.

"RETREAT!" The Hammer Bros. shrieked.

"Every man-a for himself!" The Wario Bros. screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" King Boo, Boo and Petey Piranha exclaimed.

Bowser looked as his goons sprinted. "Hey! What about me, you fools! You can't leave me here behind!"

"Oh yes-a they can!" A familiar voice said.

Bowser looked up to see Mario, Peach and his friends with snowballs, standing on the bridge. Mario was putting his hands on his hip and the rest were crossing their arms, smirking.

"You think that-a you can get away that easily, well think again-a!" Mario confidently said, throwing a snowball up in the air in one hand. "LET'S-A-GET HIM, GUYS!"

"Oh, shroom." Bowser moaned. "This is NOT my day!"

Mario and the group threw their snowballs at Bowser, right in his face and he sank into the pond water. Mario jumped up as high as he can.

"Yahoo!" Mario exclaimed, while Peach and the female partners high-fived. The male partners did the same.

"Well, that takes care of that bozo!" Goombario replied.

"Yeah, good riddance." Goombella assented, a little irritated.

"Um… Mario, why don't we join Luigi and the others?" Peach asked.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario smiled. He turned to his friends. "Let's-a-go!"

Mario and his buddies, along with Peach, were walking out of the garden. Toad and Toadette followed them. But is this the end of Bowser? Or is the snowball fight is not over yet?

* * *

Sorry that I didn't do an author's note at the top. I just can't think of what I'm going to say. Isn't this chapter exciting or not? Just say so in your review. Since December is about to end, I'll try to end the story on the last day. After all, it's a Christmas Mario Special anyway:D 


	6. Bowser's Defeat & Snow Fun Ends

Because of 30th December, I didn't have a chance of finishing of this story since it was my dad's birthday. LOL, I've got a _Mario Kart DS_ unofficial guide free with a different magazine. Sadly, it's not free with **CUBE **though. My dad bought me a new Mario game called _Mario Power Tennis_ for _Game Boy Advance_. I named the female tennis player, Rose. It's a lovely name, isn't it? I could include her in one of my upcoming fics.

* * *

"Is Bowser finished, Mario?" Peach asked as she holds Mario's hand.

"I'm-a not sure, princess." Mario shrugged.

"He should be! He's gone forever, isn't he?" Goombario inquired.

"He-a might come back, who knows." Mario said.

"Hey, what happened to those loonies?"

"They-a must have-a gone home."

"If they did go home, they must be cowards!"

"Uh-huh."

Mario and friends went past the grass circle and a lot of bushes and flowerbeds while the snow was falling greatly. Yoshi, who was following behind along with Toad and Toadette, stuck his long tongue out, trying to taste the snow particles and closing his eyes. The other partners were looking around, to see if Bowser and his goons were really gone.

"What do you think Luigi and Daisy could be doing right now?" Peach asks.

"They-a might be having a snowball-a fight or they might be-a just playing around." Mario answered.

"I see but what if Bowser's probably causing trouble while we're out here in the garden?"

"Then-a they'll scream for their lives-a."

"I hope that doesn't happen."

"Me too-a."

"Master Mario!" A voice cried out. Mario and the gang walked closer along the path and they see an old toad with a white mustache and spectacles over his eyes. He was holding a wooden stick with a brown mushroom and tan spots on top. His head was a tan colour with brown spots and he speaks in a British English accent. He wears his usual attire but he's wearing a tan colour cozy coat with a furry hood. "I've looked for the princess everywhere and she's not there!"

"I'm right here, Toadsworth." Peach said, stepping in front of Mario.

"Phew! I thought that you disappeared!" The old toad, known as Toadsworth, said as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"What are you talking about? I'm with Mario the whole time!"

"I see."

"While you weren't here, Bowser and his goons came along and started a snowball fight with us!"

"That's terrible! Were you safe?"

"Yes, thanks to Mario and his friends including me."

"So you joined Mario to defeat Bowser?"

"Yes, obviously."

"I was completely safe because his henchmen ran off and he was outnumbered, very badly."

"By who, princess?"

"Mario, his buddies and I, Toadsworth."

"I see, thank goodness!"

"I know."

"Excuse me-a, but shouldn't we hurry back to-a the castle grounds before-a Bowser shows-a up?" Mario put in.

"What do you mean Mario, I thought we beat him."

"I know-a we did but we have-a to return incase Bowser wants-a revenge."

"Okay then, what do you say Toadsworth?" Peach replied, looking at her steward.

"Capital idea, princess!" Toadsworth smiled.

So Mario, his partners, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth walking behind as they were heading back to the castle grounds. In the meantime, Daisy was busy finishing off the snowman with Luigi. The green plumber was holding a frozen carrot in one hand and a broom in the other. Daisy used her finger and carefully drew a smile below where the carrot was going to be placed.

"Where's your brother?" Daisy asked.

"Not sure-a, probably out somewhere-a having a snowball-a fight." Luigi answered.

"Gee, it seems weird without him, huh?"

"What do you-a mean?"

"It seems… well, um… odd really."

"Doesn't seem-a like it-a."

"Well if he's having a snowball fight, then where's my cousin?"

"I don't-a know, I think-a she's kidnapped by Bowser again-a."

"Hey! That's not true!"

Luigi gazed at the snowman when he stood up. "It looks stupid-a with no buttons-a and hat."

Daisy also stood up and looked closely at the snowman. "Gee, you're right. Maybe try putting your cap on him."

"I left it at home-a."

"…O-kay… then what did you bring instead?"

"Something-a to wear for this-a weather."

"Then use your hat for the head."

"All right-a then."

Luigi took off his hat and put it on the head of the snowman. He stood at the front of it. "It still-a looks dumb-a."

"You're the one who's dumb!" A gruff voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luigi and Daisy said as they turned around. A Toad came running by and pointed at the sky. To everyone's surprise, Bowser was hovering above the castle grounds in his Koopa Clown Car. A bob-omb was in his claw, about to throw it. Everybody below was gasping in horror.

"Now that I'm back, I'm going to kill all of you!" Bowser yelled.

"I wouldn't count on it-a, Koopa Creep!" A voice exclaimed.

"What the-"

Bowser looked down to see Mario who was standing at the middle of his group. The female partners including Peach and Toadette were at the right of him and the male partners counting Toadsworth and Toad. Mario and the gang except Peach equipped with snowballs.

"You think-a you can get away-a with killing-a all the innocent-a people, you'd better think-a again!" Mario shouted, pointing at Bowser.

"Yeah!" Mario's party, Peach, Toad and Toadette agreed except Toadsworth.

"So you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Bowser bellowed.

He threw his first bob-omb which is heading towards Mario and the gang, very speedily. Mario confidently stepped forward and quickly got out his hammer and whacked it into the sky. The bob-omb was flying to Bowser but he moved out of the way while he's in his favorite transport. The King of the Koopas hurtled two more bob-ombs at his enemies. Luigi also got out his trusty hammer and hit the bob-omb back. Mario did the same. The bob-ombs were in the air heading to Bowser but he dodged them.

"Mario, this isn't working! You've got to do something!" Peach said in a worried tone, biting her glove.

Mario scratched his head and suddenly got an idea. He turned to one of his faithful partners, Vivian for help. "Vivian, can you-a use your ability-a, Fiery Jinx on Bowser?"

Vivian nodded and did as she was told. She used her ability and scorching fire was emitted from her fingers. She gave off a powerful blast and damaged Bowser severely. She giggled to herself as Bowser let out a terrible roar.

"Okay, that does it! No more mister nice koopa!" Bowser hollered as he got out another bob-omb which was lit already.

Mario winked at Vivian and she nodded, staring at her friend. She once again used her Fiery Jinx on Bowser. The attack attacked the bob-omb, causing a huge explosion. Everyone was covering their eyes.

"I'll get you for this, Marioooooooooooooo!" Bowser screamed as he along with the Koopa Clown Car went sent flying. Smoke was trailing out of the transport like a swirl and turned into a star.

Mario jumped into the air, very far above the ground and his group high-fived. Toad, Toadette, Peach, Toadsworth and everyone else clapped. Luigi and Daisy hugged and kissed each others cheeks because they were so delighted that the Koopa tyrant was defeated.

"Yahoo!" Mario happily exclaimed.

"Job well done, Master Mario." Toadsworth said. "You've saved us indeed."

"Thanks-a Toadsworth!"

"Why don't we come back into the castle and eat our Christmas dinner? I think it's ready." Peach suggested, beaming.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario grinned.

"Then let's go and chow down, shall we?"

Mario ran off and everyone followed him to the front door of Peach's Castle. They went in and the toad guards, who were wearing silver armor and holding a spear, both held on to a side of the double door and shut it. This is one of the best snowball fights that Mario and pals will never forget and they might have another one yet to come.

* * *

This is the last chapter, unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed it:D This is one of the successful fics I've ever done because it got more reviews but not that much and it's catching up to the number of hits _A Mario Birthday Party_ has! Anyway, I like to thank **KendraheartsFox**, **hamgirl**, **Nthrust69**, **Surferljb**, **Akie**, **Kiyoshi** and **Autumn** for the reviews! The most loyal reviewers are **Akie** and **Autumn**. Thanks for reviewing more than one chapter! Sorry that I ended this late, I was trying to end this yesterday but I was busy playing _Mario Power Tennis_ for _Game Boy Advance_. It was pretty awesome and I'm at the Island Open Doubles Tournament. I'm about to face the last doubles team for the final match. Have anyone gone that far? So review away and please no flames. They're not allowed. By the way, anyone wanna cheer me on for the match? 


End file.
